


Mything

by Flywoman



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-02-12
Updated: 1998-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywoman/pseuds/Flywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recounting of abduction and intervening years from Samantha's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mything

My personal Hades  
was merely a messenger  
He plied me with pomegranate  
and kept me safe in his palatial tomb  
Till ashes choked my ears  
and filmed my compound eyes

My father whet the knife  
Seeking winds strong enough  
to drive him from himself  
His success smelled fresh for a time  
But he returned to find death on his doorstep  
Welcome home, Father.  
The truth is a harsh mistress  
Your infidelity has defiled;  
Struck down, struck down  
Forgiveness died in your throat  
Bright blood on your stunned son's hands

My mother, guilt delivered,  
protested but did not prevent,  
Shrieked, shattered, and drifted off  
to sea in all directions  
Now she gulps Lethe like a stranded fish  
Half-paralyzed with half-remembered shame

My brother, trapped in amber,  
Has been stretched by a scream  
this quarter century and more  
Staring upward with blinded eyes  
He pierced them both himself  
Well done - so symmetrical and pure

And who are you to restore him,  
Asclepius descending  
in a shower of red gold?  
There is no salvation here,  
only riddles and pestilence  
And you are no goddess  
and he, no saint.  
Go back, go back  
Retreat to your cold corpses  
At least their doom is not contagious

And who am I to dissuade you?  
I reign here sure and somnolent  
Surrounded by swarms of sister-daughters,  
My precious alien brood  
I who was Iphigeneia  
Now the Virgin Queen


End file.
